Opportunity
''Opportunity ''is the eighth story in the Jeffry's World of Fun series. It was written by Sea of Color. It is thirty pages long. The main protagonist of Opportunity is Marina. Synopsis (Main Timeline) Marina Ida, an Octoling of age 9, is removed from class one day and sent to the principal. After a brief discussion with her school's principal, Marina is invited to skip a grade due to the fact that she has A's in all her classes. The next day, after trying out E-grade classes, the school's principal allows Marina to try F-grade classes. This cycle repeats itself until Marina is asked to take advanced classes, the standard courses taken by fifteen-year-old Octolings. Marina accepts the offer, and graduates the next year at age 10. She works as a designer and a mechanic. She joins a band called Turquoise October as their DJ. Three years after so, Marina is requested by DJ Octavio, leader of the Octarians, to improve the Great Octoweapons. Another three years pass, a sixteen-year-old Marina is requested to meet with DJ Octavio in person. During this meeting, Marina learns she is famous among Octarians. She is also requested by DJ Octavio to work in his wasabi supply so he can prepare for an upcoming concert, to which Marina is offered a front-row seat. It's the night of the concert, and Marina is pumped. Before the show starts, though, Marina spots a figure on stage, to which she suspects is an Inkling, the squid equivalent of an Octoling. The show begins, and the music is fantastic. DJ Octavio and the Inkling seem to be ink-fighting onstage, which Marina finds slightly distracting. The music changes, and Marina's head clears up and she rethinks her loyalties and life decisions. She pushes her way out of the theater, but not before muttering 'This changes everything'. Not long after, Marina is stranded on a mountain to which she sets up camp at. She notices an Inkling not far from where she sets up camp and asks her if she speaks Octarian. When the girl replies in a different language, Marina panics and says 'Woomy', the noise an Inkling is known for making. The girl leaves, and Marina is unsure of what to do next. That night, Marina finds a half-broken keyboard not far from the mountain and moves her camp closer to it. She practices an original song on this keyboard. The Inkling girl shows up the next day and teaches Marina some of her native language. Marina learns that this girl's name is Pearl. Marina goes back to the place where she met Pearl every day for a week, but to no avail. After a week passes, Marina gives up hope and returns to her home by the keyboard. She is practicing her original song and singing along to it when Pearl comes by and asks what Marina is doing. Slightly embarrassed, Marina explains she is playing a song and then asks Pearl to start a band with her. Pearl agrees and takes Marina to her mansion of a house and into her recording studio. Together, they record Marina's song (called Ebb & Flow). After so, Marina quickly figures out the song that changed her life on the keyboard, and from more information from Pearl, she learns it is named Calamari Inkantation and is written by a band called the Squid Sisters. Marina changes the subject and tells Pearl that they need a band name. After coming up with a few unusable ideas, they settle on Off the Hook. Pearl helps Marina move to Inkopolis Plaza, the central hub of Inkling culture. Marina learns about ink battles as a sport. Upon trying it, she is not all that great at it, but figures that skill will probably develop over time and practice. Soon after, Marina learns that Pearl can rap and that she has written at least one song before the two met. When the final Splatfest ends,